Be strong Naruto
by soulhiro
Summary: I was a coward not avenging my love and also not fighting for this village when it was in need, but there's no way I am being a coward in protecting that boy Uzumaki Naruto.
1. coward

This is my first fanfic here, your reviews and comments are welcome.

Oh and also I don't own naruto.

~~~~~~Coward ~~~~~~

Demon!, Monster! ,get out of here you monster fox.

Tccch I wonder why the sandaime won't dispose of the demon .

Ah!, there they go again, if they are already muttering things like this then that means that kid is walking by again.

Uzmaki Naruto. To be really honest I have no problems with the kid, but considering what happened 3 years ago on the date of his birth associating with him will be bad news for you.

I've just recently built an udon stand, and I have to say business is going great and I don't really want to lose my costumers considering I'm just a wandering civilian.

I came to konoha four years ago, so I was there on the night it happened.

I've never been so terrified for my life when the kyubbi got lose on the village of konoha , I was just sixteen years old when that nightmare occurred.

It was total mayhem on that night , I had just quit being a wandering shinobi because my master who was also my lover had died, killed by a man who was known as Hanzo of the salamander .

I was too weak to stop him and was also too weak to avenge her, my mental state in shambles, I decided to move to konoha and start over and perhaps achieve the peace of mind. I had only been in konoha for a year when the kyubi got lose, if I thought Hanzo was beast I couldn't measure up-to, then being in the presence of the kyubi was far much worse, I felt like an insect which had no place in this kind of world and watching the ninjas of konoha take to the roof in order to fight the kyubi, made me garner great respect for them.

I ran with the rest of the civilians straight to the hokage's monument and there I hid with the rest of the villagers, like the coward I was. I was scared I couldn't do anything.

When it was over, we were told that the fourth hokage died sealing the kyubi into a small child and the sandaime hokage also told us that the fourth hokage's last wish was to treat the container of the demon like a Hero, it was there that all hell broke loose .

The civilians rioted, sighting for the execution of said container, I could understand their fear and irrationality, being in the presence of the kyubi felt pure evil, no-one will want said thing near them.

Their rioting forced the third hokage to pass a law that anyone who spoke of the kyubi in public was to be arrested and probably executed and they were also forbidden from telling the younger generation of the burden the young baby withheld just by being alive.

It was mourning throughout the next day when the villagers were finally calmed down, it was rumoured some civilians and ninjas tried to assassinate the young child the previous night, a child not even a day old and he was in a lot of people's kill list. I tried helping to rebuild the damages to the village, it was least I could do , to atleast numb the guilt I felt for not participating in the fight. The death toll was on a very high scale and corpses were still being discovered, some of said corpses being that of children and babies, I could also see that said findings aggravated the civilians and shinobi who found them and I could also see it made them more angry.

Watching them seething with hate and anger , made me pity them ,because just sixteen hours ago these faces were filled with laughter and happiness but now they were filled with anger, sadness, hate and malice. And I couldn't blame them if you had told them sixteen hours ago that they would be burying family members the next morning they would have called you insane.

It makes me wonder if fate really enjoys being a bitch to everyone, giving you something happy only to just snatch it away so suddenly that your brain wouldn't even know how to process your loss.


	2. Aftermath

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It only took a month for rumours to begin, the rumors were really hard to believe. Considering it had many loopholes, variations and versions, many beginnings and endings but yet one thing always stood out in this rumours , one name kept occurring, ' UCHICHA.

The leak probably came from the ANBU considering that they were the first to respond to the threat of the demon, the rumors started first by saying that someone summoned the kyubi, then the rumors shifted to 'someone was controlling the kyubi but it didn't get out of control till someone said that they heard that whoever was controlling had red eyes.

It didn't take the public much time to start making connections to conspiracies that I was sure wasn't there, people began to question why the uchichas didn't fight much in defending the village, forgetting that it was the same uchichas that took them to the hokage's monument and protected them there.

They started suspecting the uchichas asking for an explanation, the uchichas couldn't or wouldn't give a reasonable answer and then it began.

Discrimination is a really bad and ugly thing , from what I could gather from the gossip grapevine the UCHICHA clan were already being held in a dark light, it was said to be because of the century old feud between them and the senju clan. They were outcasts but that was where it stopped but this new rumour changed everything for them.

Sorry but I'm not selling anything to any of you filthy uchichas, shouted a shop vendor at a costumer trying to purchase foodstuffs from him.

What do you mean you are not going to sell anything, do you know who I am, replied the costumer.

Do I look like I care who you are, you should just go and die like the comrades you left to go and die, COWARD.

For the last time we were ordered by the hokage to protect the civilians ,you freaking dimwit, screamed the uchicha in anger, we were told to stand back and make sure the village was OK.

Yeah right, then why only ask your clansmen, and also why everyone in your clan?, why didn't he ask any other clan to help you guys, perhaps it's truly you uchichas who summoned the kyubi, get out of my shop you murderer.

Looking back at some of the statements said by this hurting villagers ,made me wonder if it was why the UCHICHA clan suddenly relocated to the far side of the village wall to live in solitude.

The uchichas mostly stopped coming into the town except for those in the konohas police force, the uchichas became so reserved that blaming them got old and yielded them no results, so they turned back to blaming the prison for the demon, Uzumaki Naruto.

But the damage had already been done and from what I could witness the village was on the verge of collapse and civil war if something was not done.

Truly fate is a mean bitch .

Seeing the actions of the grieving people of konoha made me realize that truly humanity is fickle ,rather than accepting reality as it as whilst trying to make the best out of it, they point fingers and try to find a scapegoat for their plight and suffering and for the people of konoha who have never fought something as evil as the kyubi so close to home it was rather easy to play the blame game, but they tend to forget one thing , that if something as evil and powerful as the kyubi was truly summoned and controlled ,then how powerful and strong was the one who summoned it, and how evil is said individual to be able to control it. Because I believe for someone to be able to control the kyubi and cause the pain and suffering it did to konoha, Then said individual has to be barely human, in other words said person is a MONSTER.

Review please, will really appreciate it.


	3. life before the attack

I'm sorry for not putting this chapter yesterday day, hope I will be forgiven.

I had finally decided to put my past behind me, and try to leave the life of a shinobi behind. Afterall I couldn't defeat Hanzo and my shishou died protecting me, because of me she died, because I was weak, NO! It wasn't because I was weak but more of the fact that I was afraid and scared.

When Hanzo of the salamander blasted me with his killing intent, I went weak at the knees, I had never been so afraid of my life of the beast that was Hanzo of the salamander, the man who was said to have defeated the three sannins at their prime single-handedly, the stories said that in his fight against the three sannins that he completely overwhelmed them, giving them no chance to recover, that he was like a hungry beast after its prey .

This man defeated the three sannins and I challenged him to a duel only to get cold feet at the first sign of killing intent.

I should have remembered that the three sannins didn't gain their title because of how valiantly they fought against Hanzo of the salamander, but rather they gained that title because of the fact that they survived that fight against him.

A naive young shinobi I was, thinking before acting, I attacked Hanzo of the salamander. I believed that my skills were strong enough to defeat him but I was dead wrong.

Flashback

I had just defeated another A-rank missing nin and I was feeling very good about myself because with that latest kill I believed I was finally ready to start hunting down S-rank missing ninjas and I knew the first prey on the list Hanzo!.

Defeating Hanzo will finally put my demons at rest, Hanzo the one who razed my village to the ground because we defied his rule, I wanted him to die.

My master has always tried to get me to forget about my revenge regime on Hanzo but in this line of work one never forgets , afterall shinobis would always hate each other .

It took only two days to get to the hidden village of rain, my hometown where I was born and it only took an hour to find where Hanzo was, I thought getting to him was going to be hard but instead it was easy, way too easy.

I should have noticed something wrong when I saw Hanzo alone sitting down doing nothing, I should have noticed something wrong when sneaking into his base was way easier than sneaking into my own room, I should have noticed the lack of guards that should have been with Hanzo. But seeing him there sitting so defenseless clouded my ninja instincts, I just wanted him dead and abandoning all ninja protocol I jumped down the roof to engage Hanzo.

When Hanzo didn't seem surprised at my appearance rather he seemed like he expecting a visitor, expecting me!, that was when my instincts came back with justice and all my rookie mistakes came back to haunt me.

Before I could even move, something slammed into my belly, said something was painful and when I could see through the pain, I noticed said something was Hanzo's foot kicking me, how did he get infront of me so fast .

The force from the kick drove me through 15 solid brick walls, I couldn't feel my spine ,I wasn't sure I even had legs anymore .

Hanzo was walking out from the shadows and dust from my flight, but my mind filled with fear transported me back to my childhood, on the day Hanzo used his trademark summon the salamander to eradicate my whole village in an instant, in my memory I felt so scared of him because to me he was the true boogeyman.

In an instant he had defeated me, in a second all my bravado and morale were shattered, in a flash all my skills amounted to nothing. So after all this while, I should have known he wouldn't grow stagnant, I truly was weak and I was going to die, in one last act of defiance I tried to stare into his eyes but what I saw there made me feel ashamed of myself, in his eyes were disgust.

He was disgusted at me and he told me so, he said that when he heard someone was looking for him, someone with a score to settle that he was expecting something, something more not me , a weakling that had no spine for punishment , killing me was mercy he told me and when he wanted to be true to his words, when I had already accepted my faith of death, someone stopped him.

Shishou! No!no! no no! She shouldn't be here, she shouldn't be here fighting him, she summoned a bushin to help me escape while she kept Hanzo busy, I tried to go back but with my legs dislocated and fractured it was impossible, the bushin didn't stop until we were outside Ame and whilst crossing over to the land of fire the bushin suddenly dispelled plopping me into the cold freezing waters dividing the land of fire and the land of rain, my legs were of no use in trying to swim and I feared the worst for shishou and before I knew it, I knew no more.

Waking up was not a good idea right now, where was I?, what was I doing?, oh that's right Hanzo was about to kill me and shishou she..., finally getting my thoughts back together something finally stood out where was shishou?.

I couldn't find shishou and looking around the room I was in, I didn't recognize it so I searched for said person it belongs to that was where I found Hakuna.

Hakuna Was a sweet old woman of 60 who lived alone near the border of konoha, according to her she was a retired ninja, a medic to be infact ,she said she found Me washed up in the river nearly dead and she took me in and has been nursing me for over two weeks. Two weeks!, shishou should have found me by now, the fact that she isn't here could only mean one thing she... She...she was dead. Because of my selfishness I had lost another person dear to me because of my revenge another loved one is no more, I cried myself to sleep and when I woke up I talked with Hakuna about staying with her for sometime, she agreed.

I stayed with her for over 6 months before I was ready to move on, I had made a decision within those 6 months that I would give up on my revenge but to do that and abide by it I would give up on being a ninja, no more would a loved one die because of my selfish regime for revenge.

When I told Hakuna of my decision she smiled at me and said just not to close my heart to people for one day these skills I now plan on throwing away might be needed to aid loved ones . I didn't get what she meant but she was old so I just agreed and left for konoha, I had heard it was a peaceful place and I was hoping that I would find peace there.

Getting to konoha was easy and given to the fact that for six months I have not trained as a ninja, my body loosed it's tauntness and I looked more like a civilian so getting into konoha was easy. I quickly took to life there everyone was so friendly and with the fourth hokage ruling the village was safe, I had been here for a year and I was finally ready to consider trying to let people into my life especially that pesky red haired demon woman who kept saying I was a cousin of hers, when the it happened.

The kyubi .

Thank you all for reading once again and don't forget review, it will help motivate me to write faster.

Yosh have a nice year.


	4. a quest to find myself

~~~~a quest to find myself ~~~~

It's been nearly four months since the kyubi attacked konoha, and rebuilding was going steady ,though a lot of debris and tell-tale signs of the kyubi rampage could still be made out a lot in the vicinity.

But the people were working hard to fix it, but with one third of the population dead it was coming up slow.

Most people were still mourning for their loved ones and you can't really blame them, four months is not really enough for one to be through grieving for their loved ones .

I felt so out of place here, the people where trying to get over their pain even though a reminder of said pain in the form of a baby was there to bring back that sad fact of reality.

And also they were trying to rebuild their home, so why did I feel out of place here.

Home a place where loved ones converge together , I didn't have that, so watching this people try so hard to fix theirs even after the recent attack was numbing for me. I had no place here atleast not yet, I had to leave this place, I had to leave konoha ,this place was the perfect place for me to startover but with the recent tensions in the air, it just felt suffocating. So I had to leave if for some time to gather my thoughts and know where I will go from there, I got my things ready to leave and perhaps see the world but this time not as a shinobi but as a civilian, perhaps maybe then I would find what I'm looking for but first I have one more last thing to do before I go.

Hey there, I'm sorry for never showing up at your funeral but it was really had for me to accept that someone like you was dead. You know you were so strong and cool even though you could also be dumb sometimes, always walking around yelling at the top of your voice daily.

I miss hearing you shout at me, telling me to stop acting all emo and not just me, a lot of people miss you.

You know you never did tell me your clan name and you did tell me what you were planning on naming your kid.

I don't know where you were buried but I hope this small altar will suffice if not then you will have to wait for some in order to kick my ass for it.

You were the first friend I made here, without you I wouldn't have been able to settle down here so easily, you made everything bright and you were a lot like an older sister to me, even though most of the times I am the one who acts mature.

I'm sorry for not looking for you, I'm sorry for being a coward, I'm sorry for not being there.

I know it will never bring you back but still I'm sorry.

Till we meet in kami's court Eh kushina Ja ne.

Walking out of konoha felt weird ,like I was leaving a part of me . I haven't lived here a long time but this place has grown on me. Sadly I have to leave it if only for a short period of time but I wouldn't come back here until it's been three years .

Walking down the pathway of the forest away from the village of konoha , in a quest to find myself.

I couldn't help but think that once again I was running away, that once again I was being a coward, running away spouting excuses whenever the situation doesn't favour me. I squashed down that line of thought and kept on walking, but deep down I knew that indeed I truly was a coward.


	5. grass poison

The current chapter may contain some scenes that are disturbing.

Viewers discretion is advised .

It's beautiful would have been a normal person point of view in seeing the greenery surrounding Kusa no sato or better known as the land of grass .

But even though I was a civilian now, it doesn't exactly make me normal. Any ninja both old and young would now that 95% of the greenery surrounding kusa were lethal poisons afterall kusa was also known as the land of poison.

But that's not why I'm here, I'm just here to sight see I wasn't a ninja anymore so that line of thought was no longer valid.

2 Months later

It's been a very quiet two months and frankly speaking I've been nothing but lazy and I absolutely enjoy it, everyone here was friendly atleast everyone who is not a ninja, paranoid little bastards have been a lot strict on people who have been coming into the village lately .

Whispers have been floating back and forth that the village ultimate weapon was finally good for business again. At first I thought nothing of it and classified said weapon as perhaps a new poison but when disgusting characters such as those found in the bingo book for nefarious actions started appearing in the village in dozens I knew something was up.

I wanted to ignore it truly I did but as a former shinobi, I knew that information was powerful and I wanted to know if it was still safe to be around kusa, and I truly wish I didn't.

Sneaking around kusa was not an easy task and finding the whereabouts of said weapon was even harder but I did find out and I was going to find out what said weapon was.

I could hear a girl a giggling, what was a girl doing here and for what reasons was she giggling, I wanted to know but as I came closer I could decipher the sounds the girl was making and it was not giggles.

She was whimpering and from what I could hear now that I was closer she was not alone, there were people with her and they were laughing, shouting like a bunch of animals. There was also another sound like squeaks and whenever there was a squeak said girl whimpered louder ,there was slaps on someone's skin and the men were raining insults on someone.

It hit me like a kunia to the skull, the whimpers, the squeaks, the louder whimpers, the insults ,the men, the girl...the men...the girl...the girl...the men...insults, don't tell me they were... Kami they were.

No I haven't confirmed anything yet, but I couldn't have mistaken the sounds and the smells, the stink of bodily fluids were potent in the current vicinity considering that there wasn't really good ventilation system here.

I crawled closer to confirm what I already knew was true and peaked through the window, I shut my eyes because once again I couldn't believe the brutality of some beasts who call themselves humans .

She couldn't have been older than fifteen and men old enough to be her father were destroying her body like hungry wolves, each taking turns to rip off a piece of her soul one after the other, I could see this particular actions have been going on for long before I even got here and to make matters worse I could also see that this vile action wasn't the first time it had occurred nor was it the second or the third or even the fourth.

Judging from the girl's eyes she was barely holding onto her sanity, I was truly disgusted with what I was watching but I was also more disgusted with myself , because I knew that I wasn't going down there to help her.

To be continued

Please review and also your criticism is also welcome.

I appreciate you all, and stay with me for the next chapter tommorow.

Ja ne.


	6. Grass Hopper

@Darth Tenibris it might be a trash concept with a trash OC to you but to others it's not. Fan fiction is a means for one to explore another concept of an already written idea, which means introducing an all together new character is acceptable. If you want to stick to canon then you have no place here. Ja ne.

I'm sorry for not posting earlier, things have been kinda hectic but without further adieu, I hope you find this new chapter interesting.

Grass hopper

Ne, are you going to let the same thing that happened to me happen to her.

Shut up

Are you going to abandon her just like you abandoned me when you could have saved me.

Shut up

Ne, are you going to be once again a coward just like you always are Hmmm, Ne Ne Ne Ne NE NE NE NE NE NE, I'm talking to you.

I said SHUT UUUUUUP.

Aaah she's finally shut up, I thought I had finally got rid of her but apparently not, looking down I could see the men were finally through with their vile act and were trudging out of the room muttering things like how she was no longer fun to fuck.

The girl was picking herself up and from my point of view I could see she was very pretty and she had not even attained full maturity yet,she had red hair deep blood red hair just like kushina neesan and it made me cringe , a man barged into the room with a baby that was sleeping in a portable crib, he was handling the baby roughly , he called the girl a whore and dropped said baby on the floor. The impact of the crib woke up the and caused her to start bawling ,the red haired girl quickly reacted to the cry and went to comfort the baby.

The baby also had red hair and it wasn't hard to put things together, Kami this was just a kid and she already has a baby and to make it worse it was through rape .

How long are you going to stare at me?, the girl suddenly asked.

I looked around the room there was no one else there with her so who was she talking to.

I'm talking to you who that has been sneaking around, you that is outside peeking in, are you some kind of pervert?.

Her statement made me realize that she was talking to me and I was surprised, so I asked how she knew I was there. She said that she knew I was there from the moment I stepped foot near the hideout premises, apparently she was a sensor.

She asked me for what reason was I sneaking around as a thief, if I was there to kidnap her or kill her, she asked me this with a straight face whilst breastfeeding her child.

It threw me for a loop because I was here to look for a weapon probably a lethal poison, so I asked her why she thought I was there to kidnap her or kill her. She said that was what the rest of the spies who came there tried to do.

Her answer made me think deep, for what reason would people try to kidnap her, instead of trying to steal a sample of the poison they instead try to to kidnap her, it could only mean one thing, she was the weapon that kusa ninjas were talking about.

It's not the first time I've heard of ninja villages making use of humans as weapons or breeding stock, but those who are unfortunate victims of said practices are usually those with bloodlines or jinchuris . So I asked her about herself, apparently she was an Uzumaki and her powers were truly indeed a goldmine.

Her chakra was literally a healing chakra, any intake of her chakra was able to heal any wound short of said appendage being severed from your body including any ailment you were suffering from. I could see now why kusa called her a weapon and are protective of her.

We talked more and we actually talked a lot, I got to know the name of her baby. Karin that was the name of her child and I truly thought it was a beautiful name, she asked some things about me and I answered as best as I could.

From our discussions I could see she was deprived of human attention atleast on the positive aspects, so I was like a new experience for her and she basically clung to me. It finally took 2 weeks of our continuous conversations for me to finally decide that I was going to break her out.

I might her failed her but there was no way I was failing this girl, she and her baby didn't deserve this life as breeding tools for egoistical men, so I started making plans. I told her that I was going to save her and seeing her tears of joy when I promised her freedom only stabilize my resolve it save her.

It was time I picked up my mask once again, just for a night ,the mask of a killer. Just for a night once again I was going to be a shinobi.

An: guys if you have been with me so far you would notice my oc has no name yet, so I was hoping if anyone has a name they would like to share.

Also Karin's mom needs a name too so it would be really helpful if you do help me with that too.

Names are powerful so I need your help.

Once again review and don't be a stranger, Ja Ne.


	7. grass runaway

NB: sorry guys for not posting sooner got a lot of things on my plate right now but I would try to make up for my transgressions ok

Grass runaway

Red was the colour the hideout was being painted as I stormed through the guards posted there to guard their supposedly secret weapon.

Ah I've missed this, the feeling of a sword slicing through human flesh, it was a refreshing feeling to regain once more and I was ecstatic.

There was no more guards but it wouldn't be long for the rest of them to start coming, so I quickly ran to the room where she was kept and kicked down the door. It was tricky unlocking the chains she was bounded with but I got it off nevertheless and then came the next trial getting out of here and making it out of the village alive.

The village was in mayhem and it was because they have discovered that she was missing, I had to escape and make sure that her and her baby were safe.

She was light like a feather, and even though she had her little baby with her I still didn't notice her weight, it was like she was probably weightless proving that she was deprived of nutritional foods.

We were nearly out of the village when those bastards caught up with us and here I was thinking that we would have made it out without anymore conflict.

A naive and rookie way of thinking but still a positive thought.

One of them must have escaped from the hideout and notified the others or else we wouldn't have been found this fast .

I put them down and gestured for her to get behind me, I could make out 20 hostiles and judging from their vests I could see they were chunins and jounins which means they were dead serious on getting her back, over my dead body.

Chunins I could handle but jounins will be tricky, I had to hit them hard and fast if I even want to think about surviving this, I really should have thought this through, I hadn't trained in almost 2 years and now I had to fight for my life, not a good way to spend vacations.

A quick rustling from the right notified me that two of them were already making their move, amateurs they were underestimating me and it will be their downfall.

I dashed to the left whilst drawing my sword and the Two resounding thuds behind me proved that my aim struck true, the rest of them quickly rethought the idea of dashing straight to me ,but if they weren't going to come to me then I was going to go to them.

I wasn't that fast but I was fast enough to surprise 5 of them, quickly creating 4 clones to act as decoys it was enough for me to get behind them and slit their throats. 13 left and they charged at me angry at me disposing of their comrades so easily .

Making use of my second sword was what kept me from immediately ending up a dead man and it was also what kept me alive. Apparently the ones I dispatched easily were the chunins , the jounins quickly learning from their mistakes rallied together against me. If this was a one on one fight I would have been home by now drinking a bottle of sake but thirteen against one, was trifling even for me.

We've been fighting for over ten minutes now and the surroundings were littered with bodies and only one of them was left, I was bleeding so much and I was nearly about to pass out from blood loss. My body littered with cuts and scrapes allover was aching , I could barely lift my head up much less my hand but I was not about to die here, not now .

Mustering the Last of my energy I charged against him in one last ditch effort to kill him quickly .

He charged at me too probably with the thought about an ace up his sleeves. Drawing my sword I slashed and I missed .

I heard a scream behind me and I was petrified, turning around I saw his sword lodged in between her ribs with her shielding her baby with her body .

Moving instantly I decapitated his head and cradling her I lowered her and tried to stop her bleeding, it was deep and to make it worse like all kusa blades it was poisoned, she was not going to make it and she knew it too.

Crying she thanked me for trying my best for her, I couldn't stop my own tears too, she kissed me and told me that she was really looking forward to spending time with me. Entrusting Karin to me ,telling me to tell her about her mother and making me promise to protect her, she breathed her last.

As I trudged on with Karin sleeping against my chest, I couldn't help but think to myself that once again I have let someone precious again die, that because of my meddling someone innocent is dead once again.

Low on chakra I walked on , looking down at the baby I couldn't help but think about how much she looked like her mother and there I made a vow to protect from the dangers of this world, but it wasn't long before my vow was once again put to the test.

An: pls guys any one with a cool name for my oc character will be really appreciated.

And Karin's mother still needs a name.

So plz help me OK

And don't forget to review

Ja ne


	8. freezing hate

NB: hope you guys enjoy this chapter and Pls if you find this fic good then recommend to your friends, well read on.

Freezing hate

It's been 4 months since my adventure in kusa and I was not yet fully healed, I was still embarking on my soul searching journey but this time around I was with an unexpected passenger "karin".

Thinking about her mother and why and how she died still made me cry. And looking at her child only made me think more of her, I had only known her for a few weeks yet she had engraved herself on conscious thought.

Karin was a really energetic baby and also required quite a few meals, taking tips from passing mothers I was able to make due and not make a fool of myself.

It was a thrilling new experience taking care of a baby , and Karin was a smart one, only seven months and she was already trying to say her first words.

I thought it safer to have Karin with me whilst moving about on my journey but it seemed a certain mother found that horrifying and made sure I knew it.

It was in the land of Kiri that I met hitomi, she was a mother to a young girl of age two. Being a mother she was horrified when I told her that I was travelling about with a baby not even a year old ,she nearly tore off my ears with her yelling.

And whilst arguing with her, she told me to settle down and atleast let my daughter adapt to a certain climate before introducing her to another.

I wanted to say that Karin was not my daughter but given that she had no one except me I guess that it was inevitable.

The land of Kiri was plagued by bloodshed and such, given that those with bloodlines were being murdered , their Kage was a dictator and was known as a tyrant, he declared those with bloodlines tainted and hence must be terminated.

To be really frank I didn't think Kiri was a safe place to settle down but hitomi and her husband assured me that the civil war wouldn't spill out to their area of residence since their was no one with a blood line living there.

I choose to trust them but I shouldn't have.

It's been another 4 months and Karin was now a year and a few months old and it was a trifling experience cause she could now talk and walk , she always tended to hang around Haku ,probably because she sees her as an older sister.

They always played together and was always seen about together.

The vicinity where hitomi and her husband lived were void of ninjas, so Karin has never seen any ninja techniques. So when she came back one evening angry and shouting that she saw Haku perform magic and that her mother slapped her for doing so. I was surprised and asked her what she meant ,she told me haku made water levitate then turned it into ice .

My heart jumped to my throat and quickly grabbing her I asked her if she was sure of what she saw, I could see that she was scared but it was important I hear the truth.

When she answered in affirmative I knew that it wasn't magic that Karin saw, that it was ninjustu and not just any ninjustu but one that is part of a bloodline and not just any bloodline but one thought extinct, one thought dangerous, one which is associated with ice.

HYOTON

AN: phewww writing and trying not to mess up was hard, anyways I love you guys and please remember to review, follow and favorite my story, it will help boost up my morale. Till next time.


	9. Ice scream

Thanks for still following me if you are, here is the next chapter.

Ice scream

Run, run, run that was all my mind was telling me as I ran towards hitomi's house. I had to get there fast.

Carrying Karin I ran through the streets it was deserted and there were footprints of a large group of people all over town, the footprints were all headed towards one direction hitomi.

I could hear voices shouting for the tainted blood to come out and face justice , and I was surprised to see hitomi's husband amongst the mob gathered at his house.

Apparently he was screaming about how she deceived him and hence must die, I couldn't believe what I was seeing, this was the man I shared a bottle of sake just last night, talking about how good things were.

This was the same man about to break his door down and murder his own wife and daughter, how fickle can the human mind be.

Unacceptable, setting Karin down I told her to keep quiet, seeing how tense and serious the situation was she didn't argue like she used to.

I didn't keep any weapons on me because I didn't want Karin to hurt herself, but in this situation my fists will be enough.

They were in the house and I could hear hitomi begging them, there was no place for dramatics here just cold hard collection.

I smashed the first villager into the wall of the house, there was no way he was getting up from that, the noise his body made got the others attention and when they turned, I quickly descended on them.

Crushing the supposebly kind fisherman of the village was not something I enjoyed nor was breaking the man's leg who helped me settle down in the village.

A punch to the left brought down that farmer who always smiles at Karin and offers her apples, it eye opening seeing this people who I thought I knew becoming more of a monster in a flash .

A scream brought me back to reality, kicking away another villager I quickly ran into the room, I saw hitomi husband's sword descending on her and her child, I quickly moved but someone grabbed my foot, making me stumble.

It was stupid, it was reckless, a ninja makes sure a target is dead before moving onto the next, but I guess my emotions got the best of me.

Hitomi shielded haku with her body and received the full brunt of the attack, she died instantly, her husband was laughing insanely whilst kicking her corpse and screaming obscenities at her.

I was mad, I was furious, I was holding back on these people hoping to keep the death to a minimum but not anymore.

I will kill them all .

Atleast that's what I wanted to do , but haku beat me to it ,seeing her mother killed right in front of her by her father, shocked her so much that her bloodlines activated subconsciously.

With a scream haku delivered an ice burial to all those inside that house, quickly using an earth Justu I went in underground to escape imminent death.

When the screams were over, I ascended and beheld haku clutching tightly at her mother's corpse whilst unconscious. I picked her up and walked out that house, she clutched tightly at my clothes as I walked on, getting to where Karin was I called out to her.

She quickly came over and seeing me carrying haku ,she asked if haku was alright. I had no answer to give her.

An: if there's something anyone has to say please do so, will appreciate it.


	10. cold demon

They say a demon laughs when you talk about tomorrow, but what do you do when you meet one who does not.

Cold Demon

I have to get out of this town, it wasn't safe to stay here anymore, not with that many dead, sooner or later the ANBU version of Kiri will investigate the cause of the deaths and my involvement maybe discovered.

Getting to my house I quickly picked a few things that were important to me and burned those that were not needed, no evidence of who I was was to remain.

Grabbing Karin and slinging haku onto my back, I quickly took off like the hounds of hell were after me.

We had been running for two days when someone caught up-to us, and seeing who it was that was blocking our way, I really wished it was the ANBU instead.

Momochi Zabuza, also known as the demon of the hidden mist and an A-rank missing nin . A veteran in the art of silent killing, why was he here I do not know but seeing that grin on his mask I knew he wasn't here on friendly terms.

You are not supposed to keep a guy waiting , said Zabuza whilst leaning on a tree. I have been waiting for quite some time for you.

Setting down haku and Karin, I nudged them behind me while keeping my eyes on him. And why were you waiting for me?, I asked.

You have something I would like to have, something valuable, he replied.

At first I thought it was Karin but no one knew who she was, and while red hairs were rare when not from the Uzumaki clan, they still were people who were born with them, that only left haku the reason I was on the run in first place.

But you can't be a ninja without being able to bullshit your way out of situations, so I tried to.

Sorry I don't understand what you mean and I don't want any trouble, I just want to pass by, I said.

Oh but I think you do know what I'm talking about said Zabuza, then it hit me, killing intent. It was so potent that I nearly stumbled and feeling the kids cowering in fear behind me I quickly countered with mine.

It was a battle of wits for a moment, then he moved.

Shouting at haku to take Karin and run, I quickly intercepted with a Kunai, he punched me in the face and kicked me away. Smashing through some trees, I could feel my spine quake.

Tsk tsk tsk I thought you would atleast be good enough for a warm up, but you are kinda of weak, said zabuza as he walked up-to me.

Quickly tossing out two explosive notes, I retreated into the shadows of the forest. The explosion was defeaning but just what I needed to cover my tracks.

There was barely a scratch on him and seeing him swing around that huge sword told me all I needed to know, I was outclassed and I was outmatched, it was not looking good for me.

Found you, was what I heard before I hit by the blunt area of his sword , at least two of my ribs were cracked and the pain was excruciating.

I have no Time to play with someone so weak, said zabuza as he turned around to leave, is this really what the phantom of shinigami has degraded himself into, pathetic.

I could hear him jumping away into the trees, he was going after Karin and haku am I going to lose another two precious ones to death because of my weakness, am I going to let another loved one die.

 _tousan carry me, up tousan_

Never

 _uncle, is Karin feeling okay_

not again ,not this time, I'm done burying loved ones it's Time for me to start protecting atleast, standing amidst the pain I ran after the demon.

Death was coming for him.

An: what do you guys think of this chapter, tell me about it and once again thanks for still following me, love you guys..


End file.
